The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Angelonia plant botanically known as Angelonia angustifolia and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balarcwite’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Elburn, Ill. during November 2005. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Angelonia cultivars having large flowers, unique flower coloration, continuous flowering, and a moderately vigorous, freely branching, and upright to semi-upright growth habit.
The new Angelonia cultivar is the result of cross-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Angelonia angustifolia breeding selection designated 355-2, not patented, characterized by its light lavender blue-colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, low vigor, and semi-upright growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Angelonia angustifolia breeding selection designated 1549, not patented, characterized by its white-colored flowers, dark green-colored foliage, and vigorous, upright growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during December 2006 in a controlled environment in Elburn, Ill.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since December 2006 at Elburn, Ill. and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.